


The Gift That Keeps on Receiving

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And a little something extra special, M/M, Prom's bros are so thoughtful sometimes, Prompto's Birthday Fic 2019, Rated M for sexy dancing and implied smut, Surprise Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It was official. Prompto had died. His birthday had actually, finally killed him, and he would be doomed to spend the rest of eternity in the Beyond getting lap dances from the hottest dude he’d ever known.On second thought, life was overrated anyway.Happy (belated) birthday, Prompto!





	The Gift That Keeps on Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm late posting this, but in my defense I totally forgot about Prom's birthday until, uh. His birthday. Also Halloween is coming, and costumes need to be made, and....   
Well.   
Here's my contribution to our favorite chocobo-headed dork. He deserves all the love for his special day, even if it's belated.

Most years, Prompto didn’t bother to remember his own birthday. Why should he? It never exactly felt special to him, probably because he never had anyone to celebrate it with. Most of the time as a kid, his parents were too busy or too far from home. They occasionally left him small cakes in the fridge, sure, and a present (a book, a new shirt, maybe some socks) next to his bed in the morning. But it was never really worth getting his hopes up. 

Then, when he first started high school, he realized just how good all the other kids had it. Unlike him, they had parties. They got exciting presents like video games and computers. Even his own friends, Noctis included, seemed to take it for granted how special their special day always got to be. 

So, yeah, maybe Prompto was a little bitter about it, but he tried not to show it when, like clockwork, October inevitably came around again. Each year, his birthday would loom closer and closer until, with any luck, it usually passed by completely forgotten. 

He was hoping this year would be no different. It happened to fall on a Friday, which meant he'd spent the whole week dodging Noct and Iggy with every lame excuse in the book. From " _ I'm just feeling a little sick _ " to " _ My cousin's goldfish died and I can  _ not  _ miss the funeral (#RIPMrbubbles) _ ," he'd managed to turn down every potential invitation that could’ve had anything to do with birthdays or cake. And so far, it looked like he was going to make it through to the weekend without incident. 

Until, that was, he tried to sneak home on Friday after work. 

"Evening, Prompto," Ignis smiled, stepping out of the shadows behind the Citadel steps. His feet came to rest right in Prompto’s path, cutting off his direct escape and startling him backwards. 

“O-oh! I-Iggy! What a surprise!”

“Hope you weren’t planning on ditching us, were ya?” Another voice caught him equally off guard. From the left, Noctis actually  _ warped _ onto the scene in a burst of blue sparks. He stood, tugged his t-shirt back into place, and folded his arms at Iggy’s side. “Not cool, dude. It’s almost like you’ve been avoiding us or something.”

Blue eyes already wide, Prompto found himself floundering for a response. With his friends flanking him and the entire Crownsguard still training in the gym to his back, he was suddenly feeling incredibly trapped. Like this was some kind of intervention, and he was about to have to face his worst fears. 

“Um, well. I’ve been kinda, y’know. Busy and stuff.” A thin lie, one which his frowning friends could see right through in an instant. “I, uh, caught a cold? A bad one. Real nasty, I’ve been, like, a total ball of snot for days, honest.” 

Silently, Noct and Ignis exchanged a look, during which time Prompto glanced around for any possible chance of escape. There was none. Shoulders drooping, he resigned himself to his inevitable fate. 

“That’s a shame,” Ignis said a long, palpable moment later. “We were hoping you might like to join the three of us for a movie night at Noct’s place.” 

“Yeah. I talked Igs into letting us order pizza and everything.” 

“Indeed.” 

With a sly smile, Noctis laid a hand on Ignis’ elbow, and turned as if to leave. 

Prompto swallowed. “Wait. Um.” They had said it would be movies, right? That didn’t sound so bad. Maybe the whole birthday thing was making him paranoid. His friends would never intentionally trick him...would they? “What kind of pizza did you get?”

“Takka’s,” Noct shrugged, as nonchalantly as if he  _ hadn’t _ just named the most delicious pizza joint in all of Insomnia. “Triple cheese pepperoni, and one with extra mushrooms just for you.” 

_ Extra mushrooms. _ His mouth was salivating at the thought alone. Mushrooms were  _ always  _ worth the risk. “And, um,” Prompto continued, licking his lips as subtly as he possibly can. “Who do you mean by ‘the three of us’?” 

The only answer he received were his friend’s matching smirks. 

* * *

The fact that it was, in fact, a trap didn’t become clear until they’d already reached Noct’s apartment, and by then it was too late to escape. 

Prompto realized his mistake the second he walked through the front door. For one, beside the stack of pizza boxes on the kitchen table, there was also a large, chocolate cake with the words _Happy Birthday Prom_ and lots of chocobo-shaped icing swirls. For another, the living room furniture had all been pushed aside, and the space had instead been decorated with streamers, balloons, and even his name spelled out in photos along the wall. Everything was personalized, everything was amazing. It looked like it had taken weeks to plan. 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, in the center of it all, with his hands behind his back and a big smile on his face, was Gladio. 

Prompto’s first instinct was to freeze like a frightened animal halfway into the apartment. 

“Surprise, dude,” Noct grinned. “You didn’t think we forgot, did you?” 

From his left, Ignis’ hand on his shoulder ushered him forward a few more steps. “Everyone ought to celebrate their special day with those who care about them.” 

“Guys….” 

“Yeah, Prom.” In front of him, Gladio’s smile grew wider, more mischievous somehow. “We weren’t about to let you spend the night all alone at home. You’re stuck with us tonight.”

“All  _ three _ of us,” Noct said, elbowing him in the side.

“You are a lucky man,” Ignis agreed.

Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed, Prompto struggled to find his voice. He tried, desperately, to give them some excuse as to why he didn’t deserve this. Why he couldn’t possibly accept what they were trying to do for him, because he just wasn’t worth it. But the words lodged in his throat, somewhere between all those birthdays spent alone in his room and the hope that maybe, just maybe, this year could be different. 

But first, he would have to give it a chance. 

“Noct...guys. I...I don’t know what to say….” 

“Don’t thank us just yet,” he heard Ignis shrug. “You haven’t even seen your special present.” 

“...P-present? But I….” 

“Dude, stop worrying so much.” Before he could protest, Noctis was grabbing him by the shoulders and guiding him swiftly into the living room. There waiting for them was Gladio, who winked ( _ why would he be winking?! _ ) and gestured for him to have a seat in a chair in the middle of the rug. 

“Wait, um, what’s going on? I-is this like one of those prank things? Are you guys pranking me?” 

“Re- _ lax _ . No one’s pranking you.” As Noct took a few steps back from the chair, effectively abandoning him to Gladio’s mercy, Prompto found it incredibly difficult to believe that. “We just decided that you deserved a really special present this year.” 

“You’re turning twenty, that’s a pretty big deal.” 

He gripped his fingers tight around the seat of his chair. “W-well, I mean, I guess….”

“So,” Noct continued. “We got you the best gift a friend can get for his twentieth birthday - a stripper.” 

_ Oh. Oh, gods, no.  _ He was joking, right? Prompto looked from Noct behind him to Gladio in front of him, to Ignis settling down on the sofa for a good view, and he groaned. “You’re not joking...are you?”

His smile said he was not. The only problem (besides the obvious one of him being trapped in a chair waiting for the most humiliating moment of his life to start) was that there didn’t actually seem to be a dancer at all. They were the only ones in the apartment. So when the lights were dimmed to next to nothing, Prompto’s panic understandably shifted to utterly confused. Was the stripper hiding behind Gladio, or…? 

The music started, a low, thrumming dance beat just on the sexy side of slow. Noctis and Iggy faded into the shadows behind him as Prompto watched, unblinking, the first of Gladio’s shirt buttons pop open. Then another, and another, moving down one by one with agonizing care until his insanely chiseled abs were on full display.  _ This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening,  _ he thought as it happened anyway.  _ No way is Gladio about to...he can’t possibly be planning to….  _

But oh, he was. In sync with the dance music, Gladio peeled his shirt off his upper body one shoulder at a time. Smiling, he swayed with the beat, apparently pleased with the way his audience followed each movement with rapt attention. Once his shirt was gone (tossed somewhere into the corner of the room, forgotten), he set to work on his belt. Prompto didn’t understand how such a simple act could be doing so many things to his brain at once - namely, short-circuiting his ability to think, to speak, and eventually to breathe properly. Without noticing, he’d scooted himself to the very edge of his chair just as Gladio’s belt buckle clattered to the floor. 

_ Oh, gods. _ As good as he’d always thought his best friend’s shield looked  _ in  _ his clothing, he looked even more amazing coming out of them. Inch by inch, the rock hard lines of Gladio’s hips, his thighs, his calves were revealed, and he stood again to full height as he kicked his pants aside. Prompto couldn’t even hear the music anymore over the sound of his own heartbeat. Enchanted, he could only shiver as Gladio closed the distance in two quick strides, hooked a finger under his chin, and tilted him up to gaze directly into deep amber. 

“Happy birthday, Chocobo.” 

The hand under his chin dropped to the center of his chest. Pushed him back deeper into the chair to give Gladio room to straddle his lap, and  _ ohgods, ohgods, I can totally see his junk…!  _ The dark blue spandex (calling it ‘underwear’ would be an insult to decent, hardworking clothes everywhere) that hung from his hips left almost nothing to the imagination. Prompto wasn’t sure if he should be staring, but it was  _ right there _ , practically swinging around in his face as Gladio danced above him. Thighs out to either side, one hand gripping the back of the chair for balance, he ground his body down against the air mere centimeters from Prompto’s own. Again and again, until it was almost impossible  _ not  _ to imagine reaching out to run his fingers over those perfect abs. 

But Prompto was frozen in place, raging hard and completely at Gladio’s mercy. When the shield grinned down at him, he felt his stomach jump into his throat. When rough hands glided down the front of his t-shirt, and one of Gladio’s knees slotted into place between his own trembling thighs, he legit thought he might pass out. And when the music shifted, cueing Gladio to turn in place and instead rub the full mounds of his ass down into Prom’s lap, he nearly bolted right up to the ceiling in a panic. 

_ Don’t notice! Don’t notice!  _ Inside his head, alarm bells were screaming. On instinct, his hands flew out to push Gladio away from his lap before his boner could ruin the night for everyone. But, as usual, it was too late. 

Gladio’s ass bounced against the hardness straining in his pants again, and Prompto tried not to whine. Then a third time, hitting it dead on and lingering, even rolling a little, as amber eyes flashed knowingly over one heavily inked shoulder. 

Was...he  _ enjoying this _ ? 

It was official. Prompto had died. His birthday had actually, finally killed him, and he would be doomed to spend the rest of eternity in the Beyond getting lap dances from the hottest dude he’d ever known. 

On second thought, life was overrated anyway. 

* * *

Somehow, he survived the evening. Once the music had ended and Gladio tugged back on his clothes, his friends had half-carried Prompto to the dinner table for Ignis’ hand made cake. Not, of course, that he remembered eating it, but he was certain it was probably super good. 

Presents were next. Noct gave him a new gaming system. Ignis got him a subscription to his favorite photography magazine. Gladio, still smirking from ear to ear, handed over a chocobo plushie half as big as Prompto himself. 

As far as birthdays went, it was not half bad. He was still feeling overwhelmed by the time Ignis reminded them they all (Noctis excluded) had to work the next day, and should probably call it a night at last. 

“You okay carrying all this stuff home, Prom?” Noct asked, carefully balancing the plushie on the arm not holding his new GlaiveStation 5. “Iggy can call you a cab if you want.” 

“No way, dude. I’m fine.” He smiled brightly. “It’s not that far, and I could use the walk.”

“Mind if I go with you?” 

The large hand that reached out to snag the console was almost as unexpected as the one that settled subtly on his lower back. Gladio shot him a smile, then nodded to their other friends. “My place is in the same direction. I’ll make sure he makes it home in one piece, don’t worry.”

Whatever Ignis said in response, Prompto barely caught it over the sound of his heart once again pounding in his ears. Letting the warm hand on his back guide him, he waved goodnight to his friends and practically floated all the way outside.

It was a cool night. Autumn was in full swing, yet for once Prompto didn’t mind the chill. Though neither spoke for a long time, having Gladio beside him, arm now slung around his shoulders and their footsteps falling into sync on the pavement, was comfort enough. At least until he gathered the strength to hug his chocobo plushie tighter and ask, “So where did you learn to dance like that?” 

The walls came down immediately. Gladio let out a laugh so genuine that Prompto couldn’t help but smile, too. “You really wanna know? From the Internet, mostly. Noct asked me to do it about a month ago, so I found some lessons on MogTube and….” He paused, pretending to shift the weight of the box he was carrying as an excuse to pull Prompto closer against him. “It was kinda supposed to be a joke at first. But, uh. I had fun.”

“O-oh.” 

“Glad you seemed to like it a lot, too.” 

Prompto might have stumbled over his own feet if the solid body next to him hadn’t broken his fall. “Oh, er, um….”  _ He’s talking about my boner! Shit, what do I say?! _ “O-of course, I mean, you are totally hot.”

_ ….Dude!!! _

But Gladio only chuckled. They both fell silent again, mostly while Prompto attempted to hide his shame in the soft yellow fluff of his plushie. It didn’t help, of course, that now the image of Gladio’s ass bouncing expertly in his lap was burned into the backs of his eyelids. Even if he’d wanted to, he would never be able to unsee that. He was going to spend the rest of his life watching it on repeat, over and over every time he closed his eyes. Which in all actuality sounded like an  _ amazing _ future, except for the fact that Gladio was still his friend, and somehow he was going to have to go on pretending he didn’t totally have a thing for him, which he totally  _ did _ , and which he had also totally just blabbed out loud because he was the world’s biggest loser, and--

Beside him, Gladio slowed to a stop. Prompto could feel those powerful eyes on the back of his head even as he stopped, too, and lifted his bright red cheeks from out of the plushie in his arms.

“Hm? Gladio, what is…?”

“You wanna come over?” 

Blue eyes blinked, not quite understanding. “Where?” 

“To my place. Dad’s home, and Iris is probably sleeping, but we could be quiet. You could, uh, stay the night if you wanted.” 

_ Stay?  _ His heart thudded so hard in his chest he thought he might tumble forward.  _ Gladio was talking about...staying. With him. In his room.  _ Which sort of implied that...well, he was offering to…. Didn’t it? 

“I, um.” Words tangled up in his throat. “I could, um. I mean. I-if you wanted, we could go to my place?” 

It was Gladio’s turn to blink in surprise. 

“‘Cause, y’know, my parents are on a business trip, so it’s pretty chill.” 

Surprise quickly turned into a very, very sly grin. “Oh, yeah? It’d be a shame to spend the rest of your birthday all alone.” 

“I mean, twenty is a pretty special year, right?” 

“You gotta get the most out of it.” 

“I want that.” 

“Lead the way, chocobo.” 

Gladio’s arm felt a lot warmer around him for the rest of the walk. And if, when they got to his place, it wasn’t just Gladio’s clothing - or the game system and the chocobo plushie - that ended up on the floor of Prom’s bedroom, then he considered it just part of the greatest birthday of his entire life. 

So far, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) Happy birthday, Prompto. Get you some.


End file.
